lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inni
thumb|right|250px|Inni; od lewej: [[Ben|Benjamin Linus, Bea Klugh, Tom, Alex i Pickett]] Inni - ludzie zamieszkujący wyspę przed rozbiciem się na niej Lotu 815. Ich pochodzenie i pobudki nie są narazie znane. Są wrodzy w stosunku do rozbitków (i vice-versa). Obecnie wyprowadzili się z baraków i ich położenie jest na razie nieznane. O Innych Nazywani są różnie (Tamci, Nieprzyjaciele,Agresorzy), lecz ich 'oficjalna' nazwa - Inni - została wymyślona przez Rousseau. Tamci porwali jej córkę - Alexandrę. Szybko zarówno fani, jak i producenci, zaczęli nazywać tak tajemniczą grupę. Mimo wszystko nazwa 'inni' nie oznacza jedynie Tamtych. Dla Rousseau każdy jest 'innym'. Podobnie rozbitkowie mogą być przez Innych nazywani 'tamtymi'. Tuż po katastrofie samolotu, Jin, mając na myśli innych rozbitków, powiedział do swojej żony: "nie martw się innymi". Jack również nazywa tak innych pasażerów samolotu. Gdy Jin spotyka grupę rozbitków z ogona samolotu, też ich nazywa innymi (chociaż, ten przykład jest może zły - Jin mógł naprawdę myśleć, że rozbitkowie są Innymi). Ana-Lucia nazywa Innych Tamtymi, Desmond zaś nieprzyjaciółmi, o których opowiedział mu Kelvin. Przyjęto, że wszędzie chodzi o tą samą grupę ludzi. Z drugiej strony producenci serialu potwierdzili, że istnieje więcej niż jedna grupa Tamtych... thumb|left|125px|Lista osób, które [[Michael miał dostarczyć Innym]] Tamci znani są z porwań. Prawdopodobnie jedną z pierwszych ich ofiar była Alex. W ciągu dwóch tygodni od katastrofy lotniczej porwali 12 rozbitków z ogona samolotu. Następną ofiarą była Claire - została porwana przez Ethana, by z jej brzucha wyjąć dziecko - Aarona. W odcinku Exodus: Part 2 wzięto do niewoli Walta, prawdopodobnie po to, by wykorzystać jego parapsychologiczne zdolności. W Abandoned zniknęła Cindy - nie wiemy jednak, czy Inni maczali w tym palce. W Three Minutes Michael również padł ofiarą porwania. Po jakimś czasie wypuszczono go jednak wraz z Waltem do domu. W tym samym czasie do niewoli dostali się Jack, Kate, Sawyer oraz Hurley. Tego ostatniego jednak natychmiast uwolniono. Początkowo wydawało się, że Inni są dzikimi prostakami. W Sezonie 2 wszystko zaczynało wskazywać na to, że 'dzikość' Innych była idealną iluzją. W odcinku Maternity Leave Kate, Claire i Rousseau znajdują Stację Kaduceusz, a w niej zestaw do charakteryzacji wraz ze sztuczną brodą (należącą najprawdopodobniej do Toma). Michael utrzymywał, że Inni to grupa 22 osób (w większości kobiet i starszych mężczyzn), którzy mieszkają w namiotach i jedzą same ryby. Okazało się jednak, że to wszystko było na pokaz. Podobnie utrzymywał Walt - twierdził, że Tamci udają i że nie są tymi za których się podają. Wszystkie wątpliwości rozwiały się w Sezonie 3 - Inni mieszkają w niewielkim miasteczku położonym w kraterze, prawdopodobnie gdzieś na północy Wyspy. Nie dawno wyjasniło się, że są to baraki wspomniane w Filmie Instruktażowym do stacji Perła. Inni mają dostęp do pistoletów, ładunków wybuchowych, noży i łodzi Desmonda. Mieli również motorówkę, lecz oddali ją Michaelowi, by mógł wraz z synem opuścić bezpiecznie wyspę. Czy tak się stało - na razie nie wiadomo. Zdaje się, że od katastrofy samolotu zaszły dość duże zmiany w sposobie rządzenia Innych. Juliet często wspomina o demokracji i równości panującej wśród Tamtych - zarówno w początkowych scenach A Tale of Two Cities jak i w wielu rozmowach z Jackiem. Jednak jeśli wszyscy są sobie równi, to czemu widocznym liderem jest Ben? Juliet zdaje się zazdrościć władzy mężczyzny, jego mocy, za którą idą ludzie. Mimo, że kobieta utrzymuje, że jest takim samym przywódcą jak Ben, zdaje się być spychana na margines. "Dobroć" jest bardzo ważnym pojęciem dla Tamtych. Nazywają siebie "dobrymi ludźmi", mimo, że porywają i zabijają niewinnych ludzi. Jednocześnie zdają się porywać jedynie tych "dobrych" (dlatego chcieli 'zdobyć' Locke'a). Z drugiej strony jednak Ben nazywa innych (Jack, Kate itd.) rozbitków "złymi", a mimo to zostają oni porwani. Tamci utrzymują, że są lepsi w oszukiwaniu od Sawyera. Jednak czy na pewno są tacy trudni do przejrzenia? Hurley odkrył, że Ethan jest Innym. Goodwina przejrzała Ana-Lucia, Bena zaś Sayid. Kate odkryła sztuczną brodę, a Jack wykazał się zdolnością świetnego udawania i zaskoczył wszystkich groźbą zabicia przywódcy. Pochodzenie i cele Innych Z retrospekcji Bena (odcinek The Man Behind the Curtain) dowiadujemy się, że Inni wywodzą się z rdzennej ludności wyspy która konkurowała z członkami inicjatywy Dharma. Dzięki nieokreślonej pomocy Ben'a naukowcy Dharmy zostali pokonani i wybici w pień. Zwycięska grupa zajęła centrum mieszkalne Dharma - Baraki. Z drugiej strony, z retrospekcji Juliet (One of Us) wywnioskować można, że to wydarzenie nie zakończyło badań na wyspie. Inni prowadzili badania nad problemem ciężarnych kobiet na wyspie (wszystkie umierały w drugim kwartale) w których uczestniczyła Juliet. Ponadto grupa nie utraciła kontaktu ze światem, systemy łączności działały podobnie jak łódź podwodna. Członkowie |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Imię i Nazwisko | Pozycja | Opis |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Jacob | Najważniejszy | Jest NIM. 'Prawdziwy' lider Tamtych (wspomniany przez Bena,Toma i Mikhaila ). Stworzył listę ludzi, o której wspomniał Pickett. Jednak zdaje sie byc wieziony przez Bena |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Benjamin Linus | Najważniejszy | Prawdopodobny przywódca grupy. Został uwięziony przez rozbitków Lotu 815 w jednym z bunkrów i uwolniony przez Michaela. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Bea Klugh | Ważna/Nie Żyje | Rozkazała Michaelowi uwolnić Bena i zapędzić w pułapkę Jacka, Kate, Sawyera i Hugo w zamian za oddanie mu syna. Może być psychologiem lub parapsychologiem. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Tom | Ważny/Nie Żyje | Zdaje się być 'rzecznikiem' Innych. Ma pewien autorytet. Odpowiedzialny z kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Isabel | Ważny | Tom powiedział Jackowi, że Isabel jest czymś w rodzaju 'szeryfa' u innych. Zdaje się być bardzo wpływową osobą. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Juliet Burke | Ważna | Ginekolog.Opiekunka Jacka. Prawdopodobnie drugi lider Innych. Chce zostać przywódczynią poprzez zabicie Bena.Sprowadzona ją na wsypę aby pomogła Innym się rozmnażać. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Ethan Rom | Ważny/zabity | Zginął zastrzelony przez Charliego. Udawał jednego z pasażerów ze środkowej części samolotu. Szpiegował rozbitków, porwał Claire i próbował zabić Charliego. W obozie innych był chirurgiem. Pracował w stacji medycznej Stacja Laska. Pomagał Richard'owi zrekrutować Juliet na wyspę. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Danny Pickett | Ważny/zabity | Zdaje się nie mieć autorytetu, jednakże nadzoruje prace w kamieniołomie. Był żonaty z Colleen. Jest bardzo brutalną osobą. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Mikhail Bakunin | Ważny | Operator Płomienia. Odpowiedzialny z kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Richard Alpert | Ważny | Zrekrutował Juliet na wyspę. Sprowadził ojca Locka na wyspę. Brał udział w wojnie z Dharmą. Pozwolił Benowi dołączyć do Innych. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Alex | Ważna | Córka Bena. Zdaje się być jedyną dobrą osobą w gronie Innych. Cały czas próbuje ostrzegać/pomagać porwanym. Córka Russeau. Dziewczyna Karla. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Karl | Mniej ważny | Inny próbujący uciec. Przetrzymywany był w Hydrze. Był chłopakiem Alex.Gdy został znaleziony, puszczano mu jakiś film, który był zmuszony oglądać. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Amelia | Mało ważna | Członkini kółka książkowego Juliet. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Adam | Mało ważny | Zdaje się być osobą niezwykle lojalną Benowi. Członek kółka książkowego Juliet. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Brian | Mało ważny | Powiadomił Innych, że Lostowicze mają żaglówkę. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Ivan | Mało ważny | Uczestniczył wraz z Pickettem w pogoni za Kate i Sawyerem. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Jason | Mało ważny/Nie żyje | Inny zdający się być ochroniarzem, pomocnikiem. Pomagał Matthew, gdy ten wstrzykiwał coś Sawyerowi, pilnował Jacka podczas pogrzebu Colleen, towarzyszył Benowi i Sawyerowi podczas wspinaczki oraz poszedł z Pickettem do klatek w I Do. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Matthew | Mało ważny | Wstrzyknął coś w klatkę piersiową Sawyera. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Goodwin | Mniej ważny/zabity | Szpiegował rozbitków z ogona samolotu. Zabiła go Ana-Lucia. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Colleen | Mniej ważna/zabita | Pomagała porwać łódź Desmonda. Zginęła zastrzelona przez Sun. Jack i Juliet próbowali ją uratować na stole operacyjnym, lecz nie udało im się. Była żoną Danny'ego. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Aldo | Mało ważny | Pilnował Karla w pokoju 23. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Ryan Pryce | Mało ważny/Nie żyje | Strażnik Jacka, złapał Locke'a przy łodzi podwodnej. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Luke | Mało ważny | ... |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Sabine | Mało ważny/nie żyje | Zaszła w ciąże i zmarła na stole operacyjnym. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Trzech porywaczy (2 mężczyzn i kobieta) | Nieznani/zabici | Przyszli porwać rozbitków z ogona samolotu. Zabici przez Anę i Mr. Eko. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Molotov | Nieznana | Zniszczyła tratwę koktajlem Mołotowa tuż po porwaniu Walta. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Bliźniacy | Nieznani | Widziani podczas porwania Walta. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Dwóch mężczyzn śledzących Jacka, Kate, Sawyera, Hugo i Michaela (Live Together, Die Alone. | Nieznani | Jeden z nich zginął zastrzelony przez Sawyera. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Czterech uczestników kółka Juliet. | Nieznani | Dwóch mężczyzn i dwie kobiety. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Ludzie z sztucznej wioski, kamieniołomu i Otherville. | Nieznani | ... |} Teorie Tożsamość Frakcje Producenci serialu potwierdzili, że na Wyspie znajduje się więcej niż jedna grupa Innych... *Alex i Karl są w innej grupie niż Juliet i Ben. *Są conajmniej dwie grupy Tamtych - jedna dobra, druga zła. Ta, której przywódcą jest Ben, jest dobrą grupą ("Jesteśmy dobrymi ludźmi, Michael). *Jedna z grup chce śmierci Bena, lepszego przywódcy. Druga zaś jest mu lojalna, twierdzi, że jest świetnym liderem. *Grupy dopiero się formują. Wszystko zapoczątkowały przekonania Juliet... * Inni są pozostałością Dharmy. Kiedy Jack spytał się Juliet czy są pracownikami Dharmy, ta odpowiedziała :" Nie ważne kim byliśmy, ważne kim jesteśmy". Być może Tamci nie mieszkają tylko na wyspie. Ich głównym lokum jest wyspa, ale mają wtyczki w świecie wewnętrznym. Te ' wtyczki' to też Inni. To by wyjaśniało akta rozbitków (akta Jack'a) i to , jak Juliet i Ethan zostali ściągnięci na wyspę. Pozostaje tylko pytanie? "Po co?" * Zawarli rozejm z Mikhailem Bakuninem *Inni są sektą która boi się końca świata. Ich bożkiem byłby wtedy "On". natomiast guru: Ben. Tamci wśród rozbitków? Ethan i Goodwin byli szpiegami żyjącymi pośród ocalałych. Ale czy tylko oni? *Libby **Przekonywała Sayida, że Ana-Lucia jest dobrą osobą. **Jej nazwisko to Jacobs. Mogła zrobić listę, której Ethan nigdy nie zrobił. *Cindy **Była stewardessą pracującą w Oceanic Airlines, mimo wszystko mogła mieć powiązania z Innymi. **Zniknęła w tajemniczy sposób w odcinku Collision. Ponoć została porwana... jednak takim 'cichym i niezauważalnym' sposobem? **W "Lost Moment 5" Widzimy ją, jak rozmawia z zamkniętym w klatce Jackiem. Misja Armia Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Inni związani są w jakiś sposób z wojskiem: *Ana-Lucia zabiła jedną z Tamtych, która posiadała nóż Armii Stanów Zjednoczonych zrobiony ok. 20 lat temu. *Talent Ethana do walki i to, w jaki sposób zabił Scotta wskazuje na to, że mógł być żołnierzem Marynarki Wojennej. *W The Glass Ballerina Sawyer mówi Kate, że jeden z Innych umie posługiwać się sztukami walki. *Pickett używa wojskowego słowa: "kliki" (klicks). Równie dobrze jednak mogło mu chodzić o kanadyjskie słowo oznaczające kilometry. Kontrola uszkodzeń COMING SOON Eksperyment Utopia COMING SOON Równanie Valenzettiego COMING SOON Różne COMING SOON Akcje Życie na Wyspie Inni mogą być pozostałością projektu Dharmy.Jak twierdzi Ben mają kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym. NIektórzy z nich np. Ben, żyją całe życie na wyspie. Z odcinka Not in Portland możemy wywnioskować, że Juliet i Ethan przebywali w mieście Miami. Video-obserwacja Ben obserwował Kate i Sawyera, w centrum monitoringu na wyspie Hydra. Miejsce to widział równiez Jack. To właśnie wtedy zobaczył powyższych bohaterów razem. Poza tym Inni obserwowali rozbitków w inny sposób. Chodzili oni do stacji Perła w celu obserwowania m. in. Jacka, i innych osób przebywających w stacji Łabędź. Igranie z rozbitkami Największymi wrogami są Pickett i Sawyer, z resztą Sawyer ma na pieńku. Gdyby nie Juliet, Sawyer zginąłby z rąk Picketta Tytuł linku Różne COMING SOON Claire Dobrzy czy źli? Inni nazywają siebie dobrymi ludźmi. Jacy są naprawdę? |- style="text-align: center; background-color:#cccccc;" | Czemu... | Źli | Dobrzy |- style="text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | ... postrzelili Sun? | By ją zabić. | Samoobrona. Tom nie chciał jej zastrzelić, chciał jedynie ją zranić. Chciał pozbyć się jej z łodzi bez zabijania jej. |- style="text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ddeeee;" | ... ukradli łódź? | By pozbawić rozbitków możliwości opuszczenia Wyspy. | Potrzebowali kolejnej łodzi, by (jak obiecali) pozwolić Jackowi odejść. |- style="text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | ... porwali Alex? | Chcieli robić na niej eksperymenty lub 'zdobyć' kolejnego Innego (może Inni nie mogą mieć dzieci..?) | Chcieli uratować Alex od jej szalonej matki, która zabiłaby ją tak jak swoją ekipę. Mogli też chcieć uchronić ją od choroby. |- style="text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ddeeee;" | ... porwali Walta? | patrz wyżej | Chcieli uratować go od pewnej śmierci na morzu i wykorzystać jego moce do pomagania ludzkości. |- style="text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | ... porwali Claire? | patrz wyżej lub by wyprać jej mózg. Wczepili jej implant,który pozwala na pózniejsze ingerencje wsród rozbitkow. | By uchronić Aarona od choroby. Chcieli mu zapewnić lepsze życie niż mieszkania na plaży. |- style="text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ddeeee;" | ... postrzelili Sawyera i wysadzili tratwę w powietrze? | Nie zważając na ludzkie życie chcieli zatrzymać rozbitków na Wyspie. Mogli też chcieć przetestować zdolności rekina. | Sawyer już wyciągał pistolet, by ich zaatakować; musieli się bronić (a strzelając mężczyźnie w ramię wiedzieli, że go nie zabiją). Wiedzieli, że rozbitkowie mogliby ich zaatakować, więc (wiedząc, że prądy morskie i tak ich wyrzucą z powrotem na ląd) byli zmuszeni zniszczyć tratwę. |- style="text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | ... powiesili Charliego? | Bo był świadkiem porwania Claire. | Inni tego nie zrobili lub zrobili to tak, żeby mężczyzna nie zginął, by dać rozbitkom wyraźne ostrzeżenie. Ethan mógł go powiesić bez rozkazu od przywódcy. Ethan mógł być psychopatą, złym człowiekiem. Reszta Innych taka nie jest. |- style="text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ddeeee;" | ... Goodwin zabił Nathana? | By chronić siebie od odkrycia. | Nathanowi chciano oszczędzić cierpień. Rozbitkowie torturowaliby go i zabili tak czy siak. |- style="text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | ... przetrzymywali u siebie Michaela i rozkazali mu zabić Anę-Lucię? | Chcieli się zemścić za to, że Ana zabiła dwoje z nich. Chcieli uwolnić Bena. | Inni nie rozkazali mu tego zrobić. Ana-Lucia była przeszkodą na drodze uwolnienia Bena. Michael nie mógł uwolnić go przy jej towarzystwie. Musiał więc ją zabić. |- style="text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ddeeee;" | ... porwali [[Jack|Jacka]], Kate i Sawyera? | Chcieli robić na nich eksperymenty lub pozbawić rozbitków przywódców. Mogli też chcieć, by Kate zaszła w ciążę i dała im dziecko. Sawyer i Kate byli przynętą dla Jacka, by ten zoperował Bena. | Porwali Jacka by on wyleczył Bena (Ben miał guza na kręgosłupie) Jack jest neurochirurgiem, a Kate i Sawyera porwali by mieć "argumenty" gdyby Jack nie chciał operować Bena. Zagroziliby Jackowi ze ich zabiją jak nie zoperuje bena. Chcięli wykorzystać Jacka ale by uratować komuś życie. cytat Bena: -"dzień po tym jak dowiedziałem się że mam rak, z nieba spadł mi neurochirurg." |- style="text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | ... Ethan chciał zabijać rozbitków jednego po drugim? | Ponieważ rozbitkiowie nie chcieli oddać mu Claire i przestać go śledzić. Porwał Clarie, żeby wyciągnąć z jej brzucha Aarona, a ją (jak powiedziała Alex) zabić. | Ethan mógł być psychopatą, złym człowiekiem. Reszta Innych taka nie jest. |}